Forever Yours
by fun.lover2012
Summary: After Ed gets shot by Rhodes, Paris promises him that she'll get him to the hospital. After a few weeks in the hospital, Ed goes home with Paris to her hometown of Florida. He then asks her to marry him and they spend the rest of their lives together.


Forever Yours

Movie: "Identity"

Characters/Pairings: Ed/Paris

Rating: K+

Description: After Ed gets shot by Rhodes at the motel, and Paris rushes over to his side, she promises him that she'll get him to the hospital. After a few weeks of staying in the hopsital, Ed goes home with Paris to her hometown or Floriday. He then asks her to marry him and they spend the rest of their lives together.

Disclaimer: "Identity" and its characters belong to the rightful owners. Not me (Unfortunately hehe). Story idea is mine though.

_Flashback_

_ Paris ran down the front of the motel, looking for Ed. After discovering that Rhodes was actually a killer, disguised as a cop, she knew that she needed to find Ed so that they could get out of there, and fast! She found a space to hide in, looking around to see if she could find anybody. She saw the motel manager, Larry, in the room across from her. She tried calling out to him, but he couldn't hear her. Paris decided it was best that she go to where he was and try to get him to safety before Rhodes got to him first. The motel was dark inside as the storm raged on outside. Rain poured from the sky as lightning scorched the sky. Electricity sparks began shooting from the electrical outlet as Paris made her way into the same room as Larry._

_ "Larry! Have you seen Ed?"_

_ He looked up from what he was doing and stared at her._

_ "No, I haven't."_

_ "We've got to get out of here."_

_ Just then, they heard shots fired as Paris screamed and turned around to find Rhodes standing there with his gun aimed at Larry. He pulled the trigger again as the second bullet hit Larry and he fell. Paris then began running out of the motel, shots being fired behind her. She finally found a room and entered, closing the door as quietly as she could. She then exited out the other door and began her search for Ed again. Backing up and keeping an eye out for Rhodes, she felt herself bump into someone. She let out a short scream and turned around to see that it was Ed._

_ "Ed! Come on, we have to get out of here."_

_ Ed took her hand and walked over to the front of the motel._

_ "Stay here.", he ordered._

_ Paris stood where he told her to and watched as he walked towards Rhodes._

_ "Give me the keys to the truck!", he ordered._

_ Without hesitation, Ed pulled out his gun and began shooting at him. He fired back at Ed, hitting him once. Ed continued walking, firing his gun at Rhodes. When the second bullet hits Ed, he went down on his knees, in front of Rhodes. He fired his gun one last time, watching him die. He then crawled over as far as he could go, and collapsed._

_ "ED!", Paris yells._

_ She runs over to his side and turns him over._

_ "Let's see how bad it is."_

_ She lifts up the side of his coat and sees the blood that has soaked his white shirt._

_ "I'm gonna get you to the hospital. Just hang in there, please! Hang in there with me. We need to get you to the truck."_

_ She wraps her arm around his shoulders and pulls his arm up around hers._

_ "Alright. I'm gonna lift you up. Gotta help me. One...two...three."_

_ She began lifting him up, but was unable to get him to stand._

_ "Come on! You've got to help me."_

_End Flashback_

After a few minutes of struggling, Ed finally got enough strength to stand up, and they got in the truck, heading to the nearest hospital they could find.

"We're almost there. Hang in there."

A few painful moans could be heard from Ed as he rocked his head back and forth against the seat. Paris looked over at him and couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. He had no right to be shot by that evil son-of-a-bitch Rhodes. What was he thinking? Even _he_ didn't have any right to kill everyone in the motel. She could understand the criminal, but him? It just didn't add up to her. She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and helped him inside.

"Help! I need a doctor, this man has been shot!"

A few doctors came over with a stretcher and helped him onto it, wheeling him into the operating room. Paris sat in the waiting room, concerned about how they were going to save him. A few hours went by, but it seemed longer to her. A doctor came out and called out her name. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Paris?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that your friend, Ed, may have to stay for a few weeks. We were able to dislodge the bullets and get them out, but he lost much blood so we're having to do a blood transfusion to get some more blood into his body and he's on many machines."

"Well, at least you were able to remove the bullets. That's what I was concerned about. Is it alright to see him?"

"Oh yes, you may go see him."

The doctor smiled as he led Paris to Ed's room. She walked in and sat down beside his bed. She took his hand into his.

"Hey. You got to get through this, please. Look, I know things at the motel were kind of..hectic, and scary, but Rhodes had no right to shoot you. And I understand that you were just trying to save me and keep me safe, I appreciate that.

She smiles as she looks down at his semi-lifeless body.

"Please, Ed, pull through, for me."

Paris leans down and kisses his hand, then stands up and walks out of the room.

A few days pass by as Paris was staying at a nearby motel, close to the hospital so that she could go check on Ed. She gave them her cell phone number in case something changed. Paris was sleeping peacefully until a ring from her phone woke her up. She picked it up from the bed side table and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Paris?"

"Yes, it is."

"We have some news on a Mr. Ed Dakota."

"I'm listening." She sat up on the side of the bed as she said this.

"He is now awake from his coma and is asking for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Paris hung up and got dressed, then drove down to the hospital. As soon as she entered, a doctor walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Carter. I was the one who operated on Mr. Dakota. He is doing great so far. Just woke up from his coma and he keeps asking for a Paris, and I'm assuming that's you."

"Yes. I was there when he got shot. I was the one who brought him in."

"Oh, okay. Well, you may go back now and visit him."

"Thank you."

She smiles as she walks back to Ed's room.

"Hey, you. How are ya?"

Ed looked up and smiled when he saw Paris walk in.

"Hey. I'm doing great. I feel like a new person."

"Well, you should. If it weren't for me getting you here in time, you would've died and I don't think I could've dealt with that very well."

She sat down on his bed and took his hand into hers.

"I missed you, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I was really concerned about you."

"Aw, that's really sweet. I was missing you too."

"You were?"

"Yep."

Ed raised her hand and kissed the top of it. "I've got an idea."

"What's that?", Paris asked as she looked at him.

"How about we go home?"

"We?"

"Yeah. I want to go home, to Florida, with you."

"Sounds good to me."

Paris scooted closer to him as they were now face to face. Ed leaned up as their lips touched and they embraced in a long, sensual kiss.

The next day, Ed was discharged from the hospital and they got everything ready to go home. It took them three hours to get to Florida. Paris pulled into the driveway of her home and helped Ed get out of the truck and inside the house.

"You need anything?"

"No, I'm good." He smiled. "This place looks amazing."

"Thanks. I worked all week to get it cleaned up before I left."

"Well, it looks great."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

The months passed by as Paris and Ed got closer and closer. They had now been together for four months. Ed decided that now was the time to join their lives together. He walked over to Paris, taking her hands into his, and looked into her eyes.

"Paris, these four months have been the best months I have ever had. I love you so much and I just think that now is the best time to show you how much I love and care for you, and to show you that I will always be there for you, always."

He took out the small box from his pocket, got down on one knee, and held up the box.

"Paris, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God! Ed, this is so...unexpected. I..yes..yes! I will marry you!"

They both smiled as Ed pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. They then embraced in a hug.

It didn't take them long to plan the wedding. There weren't many people that attended. Just a few of Paris' relatives and parents. Everyone was happy for them as they finished up the ceremony and walked out of the church. They then rode off to enjoy the wonderful time they would have on their honeymoon.


End file.
